Wanting To Feel
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Samantha is a teenager who is always finding her way or creating trouble. Right now she's on 2mth punishment. One day she sneaks out to a party with her bestfriend Claudia and finds out she never really knew the meaning of danger. Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a tease! I have been thinking about this for weeks and I decided to submit it but don't worry I am still working on the other stories. I'm going to try to wait until PCH is over before finishing this, If you ahve nt been to my page then you don't know that PCH only has about five to seven chapters left! This story will be a paranormal romance. Is Jason a Vampire or Lycan? I'll let you choose. Poll on my page right now! Review please!**

I cracked my knuckles one at a time.

_Crack! Crack!....Crack!_

Two products of Glycosis are....

.....Krebs cycle? _Crack!_

"Stop doing that you idiot!" Claudia hissed at me.

I ignored her, my eyes squinting even harder at the small

printed words of my Biology book. _Crack!_

Angrily Claudia who was sitting beside me slapped the back

of my head. "Quit, now. I can't concentrate with you doing that"

Since when did she care about passing Biology? Maybe when her

psycho daddy told her she would be sent to Boarding School if she didn't.

We were at the library, I hadn't agreed to come she was supposed to take

me home. Instead her ass drove here. I got up from my seat and grabbed

my Droid from the top of her stack of books.

"Where are you going?" Claudia asked. I walked away without answering and went

looking for the books that were filled with nudity. As I browsed a woman in her forties

gave me a 'w.t.h. are you doing back here' look. Guess she really wanted that book because

she didn't clear the isle like any other embarrassed smut renter would.

I waited until she had picked out a book and left until I picked out one for my self.

Found what I wanted and sat with one leg pulled up and the other lay straight.

I giggled at the drawn pictures of penis' I had never seen one personally. Unless you

count walking in on a man doing his 'business' . Then yes, I had seen one, but that was a peek

I had re-closed the door immediately.

"Ma'am?"

I looked up from the old wrinkly penis drawing

to see the old librarian staring down at the picture in disgust.

"Yeah?"

She fixed the glasses on top of her nose, "Young lady you are not aloud back here"

I smiled at her discomfort, "Back where?"

She pointed down ," here" she pointed again. "This is the..._adult_ area"

Okay Sam time to leave the old lady alone, "Sorry, I'll go back to my seat"

I found Claudia standing by the door talking to her brother Johnny.

Who was an absolute hottie, he was currently dating Lulu.

Claudia _hated _Lulu.

That was one of the main reasons Johnny and Claudia wasn't close anymore.

I walked past the both of them going to sit in Claudia's car.

My phone rang the beat of "If You Were My Vampire"

"It's Sam"

Carly laughed at someone in the background, "Where are you?"

"At the library with Claudia"

She faked gagged, "_Eww_" She didn't like Claudia "You should come over"

"Did you forget? I'm on punishment until further notice"

"Oh yeah! I _told _you fighting Elizabeth was not the answer"

Carly was right, she had. I didn't listen, my anger had taken hold of me.

And two months of punishment had taken hold of me too.

Mom threatened she would lengthen it if I created more trouble.

She was even making me see a psychiatrist named Lainey

My first session started tomorrow, on a Saturday.

Oh well, I didn't have anything else to do but watch Dexter re runs.

Claudia approached the car, and she gave me a death stare

when she realized I was on the phone. She knew who I was talking to.

"Gotta go curls, Claudia is here"

"Her name is Claws!"

I hung up and buckled up, Claudia settled into the drivers seat

eyeing my phone with curiosity, "Was that _her_?

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, it was _her_"

She started the car and pulled out with my head almost smacking the

dashboard, "Claudia!"

"Oops"

"Oops my ass, you better drive this car like I'm a freaking china doll!"

Claudia laughed at that, "Mcdonald's or Burger King?"

I held my grudge, I was going to have a bruise on my chest from the seatbelt

I still answered her any way "Mcdonald's, your paying"

"Oh am I?" Claudia giggled, smiling ruefully.

I could never be mad at her that long, she was my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived home with the smell of Mcdonald's grease on my skin

Mom was home in the living room was my baby sister Kristina

She called my name before I could go to my room.

Mom leaned her head backwards on the couch so she could

see me.

"Sam? Is that you?" Alexis called down the hall. That was one

of the reasons I hated living in this small house.

I walked towards the living room ,_ who else would it be_?

I dug my hands into my pockets, cradling my buzzing phone.

Claudia must be texting me already.

Mom wiped the drool from my sister's face before addressing me

"How was school?"

I shrugged.

Mom sighed, exhausted "Sam" She drew my name out

like a whinny second grader. "Don't be like this, it is not my

fault that you through a party without my permission. Unsupervised,

and with alcohol"

She had a point. "School was fine"

She looked me up and down, "Did you get some work in at the library?"

I shrugged again, "Kind of" I didn't do a damn thing at the library I was

lying through my teeth.

Mom stared into my eyes and I knew what she saw, _her baby_.

Being seventeen and a Junior didn't matter to her.

_Saturday_

I sat slouched in the 'comfort chair' staring at the ceiling.

Dr. Lainey contunued tapping her pen on her clipboard.

"When would you like to start?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Claudia had dared me

to play with the doc's head. CLaim that I was hearing voices

in my head. Yeeeah I wasn't about to get locked up in the looney

bin.

"It's hot in here" I complained, I was burning in my Burberry coat.

Lainey smiled sweetly, "Really? It's sixty three degrees in here."

The bitch was starting to annoy me, even though she was only

being nice. Testing me like I was testing her.

"When was the last time you saw your father?" Lainey asked right

out of the blue. One moment were talking about the temperture

the next about my absent father.

I gave her one of my famous shrugs, "He left when I was four"

"I heard that he came back...and that there was an _incident_"

the way she said 'incindent' told me that she knew what had

happened.

"Tell me about that day"

I clenched my fist.

_Crack, crack, crack!_

"half a year ago he came over, told us he wanted back into our lives"

_Oh look kiddo you've gotten so big!_

Come on, I've been the same height for almost a decade.

"Tried to hug me and I pushed him down the stairs, no biggie"

Lainey's eyebrows raised, "Pushing your father down the stairs is a no biggie?"

"That's right" I said, I didn't have any regrets about what happened. I had told

him to back off and he didn't. To bad for his arm and leg.

Don't get me wrong I'm a nice, geninue person. I'm trustworthy, loyal.

Never talked about anayone behind there back and I didn't create drame between

females. That was left for Carly and Claudia.

I laughed out loud.

"What's up?"

I shook my head, my face turning into stone.

She exhaled tiredly, "Fine, we don't have much time any way's. This session is over"

Ha, I broke her. Trumpihantly I got up and began walking out the door.

"I want to see you next week!"

Without looking back I called, "To bad you won't!"

Mom was at work and Kristina was with her father, I was left home alone.

Freedom.

Claudia texted me, _Get dressed babes, we're going out! _

Fun.

I didn't even question what the right thing was to do.

I began to get dressed.

Electric red dress, with black pumps. Hair slicked into a pony tail at the

back of my head. the long tail whipping around when I moved. My shaggy side

swepty bangs swung to the left.

Mascara, and the best shape of red lipstick

Done.

I waited at the curb for her, sliding into the cab of her car, while texting Lulu.

Tonight was going to be fun.

Claudia and I picked up Lulu and Johnny.

While singing along to Lady Gaga the entire way to the party.

Johnny pressed his hands to his ears, "_Stop_! You two have no talent"

We sung louder.

Claudia grabbed her boyfriend from the Keg and started dancing with him.

He was the reason why Carly and Claudia weren't friends anymore.

Those dimples only did harm.

But Carly had moved on too, she had Jax. Who thankfully had cut his hair.

I was tired with the thick bird nest he used to have up there on his head.

I grabbed a drink from the bar, Spinelli caught my eye from the dance floor.

He was new to the school, and I had the sneaking suspicion that he liked me.

Spin wasn't my type though, so I raised my drink to him and continued on out the door.

It was warm tonight.

I walked with perfect balance, (I was a pro at heels) to Claudia's car.

My phone was hid under the seat.

I sat my drink on top of the car and dug my hand under the seat.

Crumbs...receipt....Driod.

Someone was behind me, I twirled around and gasped.

Damn he was hot, tall pale and handsome. Scratch that. Damned gorgeous!

His blue eyes blared at me like lights. "Hey"

I stepped up and clutched my phone in my hand, shutting the door.

"Hey, yourself. You kind of snuck up on me there" I teased.

My phone buzzed, I looked down and saw the words

_Whr r u!_ from Carly scrolling across my screen.

He smiled charmingly, "I didn't mean too, I'm looking for someone."

I smoothed my bangs, "Who?"

"Spinelli"

I almost laughed, _Spinelli_?

Spinelli was a geek who kept mostly to himself. It was hard to think that

he would have many friends, specifically not this one.

"He's a close friend" He said, like it was his own private joke.

"Come on I can bring you--" I began to turn around but he grabbed my arm.

Bringing me to face him again. "I changed my mind...I think I'll rather stay out here with you"

I was more than that. "What do you want to talk about?

He grinned impishly, "Who said I wanted to talk"

He was closer now, so close I could tell that he used old school Zest bar soap.

He waited a minute to see my reaction Before agressively taking me into his arms

I tiilted my head up and moved my hands up his chest. His nipples were actually hard.

the thought almost made me giggle.

He traced his fingers over my lips, before curling them around my neck.

It made me nervous but I didn't mind.

His lips crushed over mine. And I responded quickly.

My blood rushed, my skin felt hotter as I continued to revel in this kiss.

My thoughts muddled together until there wasn't any thoughts anymore.

Just the kiss. I wasn't breathing, I needed to breath!

I broke away from him, which was harder than I thought.

I dragged in ragged breaths.

Jason looked perfectly fine, he lips his lips though.

My lipstick was bound to be smeared, and I wouldn't have time to fix it

as Carly and her millions of blond curls came bounding down the side walk towards us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! For those that have reviewed my story, you are the best! Reviews are always welcome. **

"Carly!" It wasn't much of a greeting

as it was a warning that she wasn't welcome.

She didn't care she flipped her curls and assessed Jason.

Carly nodded her head in approval. "I texted you!"

"I know" I said testily, go away!

She knew what was up, but wanted to punish me for hanging

out with Claudia, "Liz is here, she wants to talk to you"

I was _so _not in the mood to make up with Liz right now.

"What is Jax doing?" I said staring at the porch full of college and

high school students. She wouldn't be able to tell if he was actually there

"Jax?" She turned and began walking back to the party. Making sure

her man wasn't up to no good.

Jason stared down at me, his eyes looked darker than before.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jason" He said at the same time someone screamed "Stone Cold"

We both watched as Spinelli ran towards up, his speed was almost scary.

Every tree he passed leaves, made a whoosh sound.

Jason gave him a disapproving stare.

He bowed like I was royalty, "Hello, Fair Samantha"

The boy had nicknames for everyone.

"Hi Spinelli" I picked my red plastic cup from the roof of Claudia's roof.

No bugs, no dirt. Clean.

I gulped the sprite-Smirinoff down and smiled at the both of them.

"Bye" I wouldn't be able to kiss Jason tonight. That much I got.

Instead of bidding me good night he said "See you soon!"

Carly snatched me up before Claudia could, "So your into older men now?"

That got me, "Older man, say what?" I staggered, crushing my cup in my hand.

I hated drinking on an empty stomach.

"He's like twenty five!" Maxie exclaimed, she was probably because she hadn't

find him first. But I didn't find Jason.

He found me.

Mom wasn't home but I still jumped from my car to the garage, my window.

Like someone would think a drunk girl climbing into a window, instead of a door

was less noticeable.

I might be shit faced but I was still lucid enough to discard my party clothes.

I woke up naked, guess I hadn't though of changing into 's.

It was Sunday.

Mom was at work which meant I had the evening with Kristina.

At least 'till the nanny came over.

I showered, including hair.

Brushed my teeth

swapped my robe for sweat and a tee.

Krissy was in her crib, staring up at me with liquid brown eyes.

"Ammy?" Sammy. She chortled, raising her hands signaling that she

wanted to be picked up.

Her body was warm and she smelled of Johnson & Johnson.

I kissed her cheek, "Hey sis!" I carried her back to my room.

Laying her next to me on the bed.

My phone .

"It's me"

"I heard that you were having hot steamy kiss sex yesterday"

I clicked roof of my mouth with my tongue, "You heard that from me!"

"Ohh! I did!"

"Dumbass" I chided.

Krissy fell forward on my arm, leaving a thick river of slobber.

"_Eww_.. Krissy!"

Kristina snorted and laughed, "blllppfth!"

I couldn't help but grin at her, "I'm going to talk to you later"

Kristina's big eyes widened and she started crawling towards the end

of the bed. I pulled her back and started tickling her stomach.

She let out a big happy shriek.

I clenched on to Claudia's hand "Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

"Too late" We were in the middle of the fucking woods! "This whole

things is your fault Claudia. " I yanked her forward,

since she slowed her pace.

"Couldn't resist a dare from Carly, right?" I snipped, Carly had dared her

to enter the cemetery woods and Claudia had accepted eagerly.

Anything to prove she was better than Carly.

She just had to drag me along for the ride.

"Shut up. I know I should have gave her a 'hell no' and the finger. Now."

Our feet crunched noisily on the broken branches and leaves.

Owls hooted, crickets sang. And we cowed in fear.

We still kept treading on.

Determined.

There was a swift movement in front of me

I saw a blur and then I collapsed on the ground

Unable to move, paralyzed. And fear had nothing to do with it.

I laded on top of Claudia, whom's eyes were closed. Body entirely limp.

The sweet sweet of darkness tried to take hold of me but I resisted.

Blood ran down my cheek,

landing on a branch that was digging into the front of my shoulder.

"_Shit_"

Foot steps approached me, a head bowed to my level

A man, ugly. Smelled of sex,B.O, and gun powder.

"Blast the bitch and lets go, Quinn" Another voice said.

Quinn smiled, a front tooth missing "Why don't we have a little fun wit' 'er?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading, AGAIN. Lol! You guys are the best!**

**LAST NIGHT**

Claudia and I had packed our selves into my car.

Scared out of our minds. But not at the same thing

"What the hell were we running from?" Claudia asks, trying to catch her breath

"Are you kidding me? The dead bodies in the woods! That's what we're running away from!"

She looks conspiciously concerned for my mental health, "Whaaa?"

"Quinn and.. .you were sleep. Damnit!" but she had to wake up and see them "The bodies!"

"Your really starting to creep me out babe" Claudia says, already moving on to reading her texts.

Her hair is full of shredded leaves, "You were on the ground, unconsious! That's why you have all that mess in your hair!"

She groans and feels her hair, "I knew that dare was a bad idea, what are you talking about I never passed out"

My mouth hung wide.

She slapped me gently on the chin, "Better close that thing" Damn Claudia and all her sexual inneudo's.

But as I looked at her, really looked at her I could tell she didn't know what the hell I was talking about. And that scared me.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Claudia hugs me with her wet body, "Sonny is trying to bite me on my butt! What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, must be the shots of Scotch he just downed" I answer sarcastically.

She grins, "That might have something to do with it. My sexy little cannibal! Come get me!"

Sonny books towards Claudia and she pushes me towards him while running the opposite way.

Just before my nose was informally introduced to the stone deck, strong arms pulled me to my feet.

"You should be more carefull Samantha"

"Jason!" I exclaim, turning to face him.

"You were there! You were there in those woods, I smelled you"

He folds his arms across his chest and smiles wickedly at me, "My smell?"

"Shut up! I'm not crazy it was you!"

I wasn't able to say the entire sentence when he started kissing me.

And I couldn't will myself to push him away, instead I was pulling him even closer.

Finally it is him who moves away from me.

A fat, satisfied smile spread on his face. "I've been yearning for you"

He is serious when he tells me this but I can not help but laugh.

"You've been yearning?! You sound like you just came out of the 1800's."

I crack up "_Yearning_"

"I think I have distracted you from your yelling"

I remember. "Yes! You. Were. There"

"Where again?" His eyes are mocking me.

Robin is watching us from the pool side.

So I take Jason's hand and pull him behind the pool supply shed.

"More kissing?"

I punch him in the shoulder but he doesn't flinch.

"I was in the woods, and then Claudia passes out and I'm paralyzed"

He blinks, "You didn't pass out too?"

"No. Two men approach, one named Quinn, and the other is Asshole"

Jason doesn't look patronizing any more so I continue, "Quinn is talking

about raping me when the other wants to just kill me and leave. Then

out of no where they both are dead, and I can move again."

Jason leans against the head and I can tell by how his shoulders have tensed

that he knows something about what happened but he denys it by saying

"What does this have to do with me?"

Now that I've said this out loud it does sound too far fetched, "I smelled you!"

He gives me a look that clearly says he thinks I'm crazy, "Annd?"

"Quit it Jason, I can tell that your lying. Some how, someway you were there"

He bends down and kisses me on the lips, "Cute bathing suit Sam" He leans back,

smiles, and vanishes. It doesn't shock me, I expected him to do something out of

the ordinary. It never took much to make me believe in the 'impossible'.

Too many things existed that shouldn't. So why not vanishing men?

I walked away from the shed and to the drink stand

I needed a cold drink of lemonade ASAP.

Jason would no doubt be on my mind all day.

How did he get those bodies out of the woods before

the cops came? When Claudia and I had called they

had found nothing. Speaking of law enforcement

my mom would be calling the home phone

really soon. I needed to get back now.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if there are any typo's I really don't have time to check. Mom could come back at any time! Please review.

"ROAD TRIP!" Claudia screamed out of the window excitedly.

We were going ninety miles per hour on a dirtroad.

She'd better get her ass _back _into the car.

We were rebelling from our lives...for the weekend.

Claudia wanted more attention from daddy

and I wanted to get away from home.

And I had the sneaking suspicion that Robin had asked

her mom for permission but who cares?

I cranked the music up, belting out the lyrics to Incubus.

Robin who was the driver just drove ignorning us completely

by wearing ear plugs and ear muffs. "Your all psycho!" She yelled.

Claudia didn't hear her but I mussed the top of her head before

sticking my head out of the window and screaming at the top of my lungs

Then that scream turned real but either girl noticed.

What the hell was that?! There was an actual blur riding along the car.

Moving at our exact pass, it was big, lean and tall.

I fell back into my seat and nudged Robin.

She snatched the ear pluggings out, "What's up?"

"Pull the car over now, I need a bathroom break"

That was half way true, I almost pissed my pants thirty seconds ago.

She stopped over at the side of the road and I hopped out and dragged in

ragged breaths. Shit! What was that thing? I looked at the back of the car

and I saw nothing. So I hid behind a bush did my 'business' and retreated

back to the car. Washing my hands on a mixture of Dove and hand sanitizer.

We had all decided to camp out here. Thankfully we had all put enough money

up to get a RV. With all of us having seperate beds.

I chased sleep for a hour before giving up, sneaking out of the RV to the car.

A strong hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back.

"How did you know that I was following you?" Jason asked, he was making an

annoying habit at scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh gee must have been that gargantuan blur outside my window"

He put his chin on the top of my head so I couldn't face him.

Jason ran his hands down my bare arms, whispered "You never need to be

scared of my Samantha" He gathered my hands in his "Harming you is

the last thing I would ever want to do"

"What would be the first?"

"Right now?" He let out a long breath, "I want to kiss you. I haven't done that in

a week. Seems like way to long" Every time I saw Jason he was in control of the situation.

It was my turn to take control. I pulled away from him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"If your going to follow us all the way to the cabin you may as well drive us there"

I dropped the keys into his hand and climbed in on the passenger side.

Jason got in, started the ignine. "This car is so tiny" He complained.

"Drive" I ordered.

He did.

I locked the doors, "Why did you follow us into the woods?"

"Did you lock the doors so I couldn't jump out?" He paused "Good call"

"Answer the question" I said unpatiently, fidgeting with my hair.

"I knew you were in trouble" He said through gritted teeth.

"How? How would you know that?"

"Because I can sense when you in danger"

"Impossible" I scoffed.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turned whiter.

"I saved you when you almost drowned at the YMCA because Carly

took your floatie away since you were talking to Claudia again"

I gasped, "I was nine years old! How old were you?"

"Twenty two years old" Jason answered his jaw was square and I could

almost hear his teeth grinding into smithereens. He didn't look older than

twenty two years old now! "And before you ask, I'm twenty two right now"

I mean I know that he wasn't normal, because he ahd disappeared right in front of me!

But I wasn't expecting this! "I thought maybe you were some Henry Time Traveller on

sterroids" I said softly, scared. What the hell was he?

He barked out a belly laugh "You always did make me laugh"

What I hadn't met him before until this month!

I was sencing hostility from him though, "Are you mad at me?"

He slowed the car down, "I could never be mad at you"

"Liar"

Beep!

_From:Claudia_

_Stop the car, I want to ride with you!_

Jason leaned over to take a look at the text

before slowing the car to a stop.

He kissed my cheek, "See you at the cabin"

And then he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

"Robin you suck, you have to tilt your head back and pour the shot down your throat. You can't sip it!" Claudia complained

"I can do it any way that I feel like thank-you-very-much!" Robin retorted.

"Ahh help me lord!"

"Yeah because he's really going to help a teenager teach another teen to drink Tequila" I said.

"You've been a grouch all day Sam what's up?" Robin asked.

I sprawled out on the floor tiredly, I'd driven most of then night. "It's this idiotic boy that I might like"

Claudia jumped on top of me, squeezing all the breath out of my lungs. "You like someone? Who is it!?"

"Corey" I blurted out randomly, not knowing who the hell Corey was.

Claudia knew though, "Our schools QB? He is cute, he has a really a cute butt. Johnny has forbidden me to see him though"

Claudia kept track of every cute boy that trekked through Port Charles High.

Beep! It was Carly. Before Claudia could ignore the call I raced upstairs with my phone to my seperate bedroom.

My suitcases were empty and stacked in the closet.

"What's up Carly?"

"Jax brought me this really cute outfit that I had wanted. I was talking about buying it but remember my mom had said

I had to save it? Jax went out and brought the outfit."

"How does he know your size?"

"Believe me Sam. He _knows_."

"That's gross Carly"

"It' called love making Sam. It's not gross. It's beautiful"

"Whatever Carly, I have to go I can hear Claudia coming up the stairs"

"That bitch. Bye Sam I'll talk to you tomorrow it's late any ways"

Claudia swung open the door and took my phone. "Who were you--oh _Carly_"

She sulkily gave me the phone back and left to go to her room. Most possibily to call Sonny.

I closed the door behind her laying my head against it before sliding down to the floor.

My knees pressed uncomfortably into my chin.

"Are you going to cry? I hate when woman cry it makes me get all...caring"

I looked up to see a scowling but concerned Jason leaning into the bathroom window.

He was also shirtless. I rushed into the tub and reached up pulling him into the room.

We landed with a big _omph! _into the tub. Me landing underneath Jason's frame.

He didn't even try to lift up from me. Instead he pressed more intimately agaisnt me.

"Were you going to take a shower?"

My eyebrows rose to my hair line "What?"

He smiled quite happy that I was blushing red "Because I mean if your incapable now since

I've squashed you I can help you shower. It is the least I can do."

I pushed against his chest "Get off"

Jason didn't procrastinate he rolled off of me to the side of me. "This tub is really spacious"

He gave me a side glance "It could fit the both of us"

"What is your pro-"

"Sam? Who are you talking to? Carly?" Claudia called from the other side of the door "Picture me gagging"

"To some guys that really doesn't take much imagination" I joked.

Claudia laughed, "Your gross I could never do _that_. And isn't that my sence of humor--Robin that's mine!"

I could hear Robin running down the stairs and Claudia followed.

I faced Jason "I'm going to figure out who you are ya know"

"You already know who I am."

"I do?"

He flicked my nose. "Yeah. I'm Jason" He pointed to himself "You Sam" He bent to kiss me but I jumped up

and out of the tub. I turned the door knob but it wouldn't open. I tried again and it wouldn't budge.

So I yanked with both hands and forgetting all about Jason I began banging on the door. "Robin! Claudia!"

Jason chuckled behind me, and I mean _behind _me. I could feel his groin rub against my back side as he reached to...

Unlock the bathroom door! I wanted to slap myself so bad. I deserved to be slapped! How the hell did I miss that when

I was the one to lock it? "I'll see you later I have to go"

"Go where?"

"Are you my woman Sam?"

I pretended to think it over "No!"

"Hmm. Then don't question where I'm going. See you later"

And again like a pompous basterd he disappeared.

A exhausted Robin had run upstairs to help me twenty seconds to late.

She fell to the ground miserably when she found out she had ran for nothing. "I'm tired."

"Me too. We should go to bed"

Robin shook her head sitting up "We can't Sonny and Patrick are coming"

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Because we miss our men!" Claudia yelled from the bottom stair. Of course she was behind this.

Robin looked up at me apologetic " I know it's not fair since you don't have a--"

"A boyfriend!" Claudia screamed, too lazy to come upstairs.

"_But _Claudia already called and now that they know where the cabin is even if we uninvited them--"

"They'll still come."

"Get a man Samantha!" Claudia.

"I do have a man" I retorted.

It was quiet until suddenly Claudia was racing up the stairs. She sat next to Robin "Your lying you never said anything to me!"

"I don't tell your everything"

"Uhh yes you do!"

"I don't and before you ask any ridiculous questions I'm going to call him right now" I walked like a newborn chick to my room.

Looked like I was Jason's girlfriend. At least for the weekend any way.


	7. Chapter 7

**For now on I don't think I will update every day or other day instead I will update on specific days. Take the poll on my profile to let me know which days you read my stories please. Thank you. Review!**

I called his name out the window twice before I told myself that Jason

couldn't be conjured. Not by name anyhow. I sat on my bed and sulked.

How was I supposed to ask him to-gag?- be my boyfriend for the weekend?

The bed bounced and when I looked over there he was sitting on the edge of the

bed putting a blakc t-shirt on. "You called me?" Jason yawned his mouth

stretching so far I couls see his gums. I sat up and played with the ends of my hair.

I did not want to go through with this. Claudia and Robin were expecting for my

'boyfriend' to come over. "My friends invited their boyfriends over..." I trailed off.

Jason stared at me, confused. "And?"

"I kind of todl them that I had a boyfriend" I mumbled.

"But you don't" Jason said pointing out the obvious.

"I know that! That's where you come in"

He didn't even think about it. "Done. With conditions. One I'm sleeping in this bed. Not on the floor

So don't even try that. And I want you to tell me one thing you like about me. About my appearance"

"What type of conditions are those!?" I didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him and I didn't wnat to

tell him what I liked about him which was mostly everything but his ego and disappearing acts.

"Because those are what I chose. So deal or no deal?"

"Deal" I said regretting this already but anxious all the same to what this would bring me. Would acting like

boyfriend and girlfriend bring us closer?

Quicker than I could stop him he reached over and kissed me on the lips and stood up "Well I'll see you in a little bit

I have to go get a car"

Jason 'arrived' when Sonny and Patrick arrived. The three of them quickly became friends. You could tell that Sonny and Jason were bonding pretty well.

They were all joking and laughing about sports and vulgar movies while Carly and Robin threw popcorn at each other and whispered about how at any moment

The three of them would kiss each other since it looked obvious (at least to us) that they were flirting with each other. At one time Sonny threw a pillow at us

asking us what we were laughing about. Which we responded with more laughter. At one point or another I dozed to sleep.

Jason had carried me to my room and I woke up as he was laying me in bed.

I kicked off my jeans and socks and took my shirt off.

Gettting comfortable in only my tank and underwear.

I was too sleepy to care about Jason's motives at the moment.

But then something was stopping me from sleeping. I wiggled around on the bed for a couple of minutes before Jason propped himself up on an elbow.

"Are you going to go to sleep any time soon?"

I sighed tiredly "I don't know"

"I'm not going to take advantage of you while your sleeping Sam"

"Thanks for the heads up" I replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome" He said with mock cheer.

I scooted to the other side of the bed and rolled the cover underneath my body and buried my head into my neck counting down from a hundred.

I woke up enterwined with Jason his arm was laud underneath my back and my leg with his. My arm was thrown across him face smothering his nose.

"I think I might take that one condition about sleeping in the same bed back. I might"

"Shut. Up" I grumbled. Ignoring the sunlight that beamed into the window like a mothers wake up call.

I pulled away from him and drifted back to sleep in fetal position.

When I finally got out of bed later on Jason wasn't there. Instead he was on the ground doing push-ups.

"Good Afternoon" He greeted me inbetween breaths.

"Hey" I took my dream book from under my pillow and began writing about the previous dream I just had.

It was similar to a couple that I had this month.

Usually it's very hard to remember my dreams but this month it was different.

I remembered every last detail about my dreams.

And I didn't think it was a coincedence either.

Jason had something to do with it and I don't care how paranoid that makes me.

And it made perfect sense the dreams had started occuring right after I almost drowned.

Jason had confirmed that he was the one who had saved me and he also wasn't normal.

Not in the least. Nothing about him seemed normal.

After jotting down my dream I closed the notebook and watched Jason continue his push-ups.

He looked cockily up at me "Like something you see?"

I was tired of his always making me blush so I smiled wickedly and winked "Matter fact I do"

He dropped to his chest and groaned. "Ow!"

I cracked up and hopped out of bed heading to one of the draweres where I unpacked my clothes.

I grabbed a pair of comfortable pajama's and turned just to run into Jason's chest.

"Watch where your-"

"Where I'm standing?" Jason interrupted.

I brushed past him and into the bathroom to get dressed. When I came back out Jason was down

stairs playing cards with the guys. Having the time of his life it seemed.

Claudia pulled me by my arm into the kitchen. "He is a major hottie! Oh my god what's his rank in bed?"

"His rank?...Ew! No we haven't done it yet Claw"

Claudia slapped me on the arm as she wheezed, her mouth to dry from last night to laugh "'It'?

Come on babe I thought we were older than that."

I slapped her her hand away "Leave me alone. You need to be worrying about Jason I think he's becoming

very _close _with Sonny"

Claudia winked and pulled her self up on the kitchen counter "Believe me babe I don't have _any _thing to worry about"

* * *

It was four o clock in the morning but I couldn't sleep.

So I locked myself in my bathroom and sat down in the tub with the window open.

Staring out to the moon.

_Ssssssss plit!_

I had to wipe my eyes I didn't believe what was happening.

Someone was staring at me through the window.

All I could recongizie was a black t-shirt.

Had Jason snuck out earlier tonight?

It didn't seem likely Jason had been sticking to my side all weekend.

"Well hello Samantha" The man's voice was thick and accented harshly.

The stench of his breath carried through the window seeping into my skin

like a bad tattoo.

"Your not going to invite me in? I thought you would have better manners"

I was struck with sudden shock I couldn't move I couldn't talk. Until a what I thought

was perfect idea "My boyfriend is in the other room right now he'll--"

"Jason? Aww the fallen angel. He can't protect you Sam. No one can protect you from us"

Then with a blink of lashless eyes he disappeared but not before he flipped in the air and flew away

and I sat in the tub completely dumbfounded. My life was difinitely getting more and more weird.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily will be in the next chapter. Yay? I just had an idea that if I don't finish up these stories I might move out without Internet and I won't be able to update any more. Oh No! Yay so I'm going to try to finish up some more stories. Starting with....I'm not sure. Eh. Alrighty read!**

"Jason!"

The bathroom door opened and he poked his blond head in "What's wrong?"

I pointed towards the window "Some thing was at the window!"

"Maybe it was a bird? I don--"

"Jason it was talking to me it-he-knew my name and yours!

He said you couldn't protect me anymore"

For once Jason looked horrified "Come on we have to pack your stuff"

I crawled out of the tub, my legs felt like jello. Jason gathered me up in his

arms carrying me to my bed "Nothing is going to happen to you"

"Then why do you seem so worried?"

"It's my job to be worried"

"It was flying! It had wings and he flew!" I stammered I never been so afraid in my life.

"That's absurd Samantha" Jason said looking away.

"It's true and don't you try to make me out like I'm stupid you've done your fair share of weird."

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"Yes I would I know a lie when I hear one..why did he say you were a fallen angel?"

He looked down at his feet and back up at me, not looking me directly in the eyes.

"I'm you guardian angel. And he's wrong I'm not fallen, not any more."

"Whoa...I wasn't expecting that" He was a guardian angel, my guardian angel? That would

explain all of the weird things that he'd been doing around me. Like saving me when I was nine

when we looked the same age.

"You look disappointed" Jason pointed out.

I shrugged "I was kind of hoping you were a vampire"

He barked out a laugh "Sorry to let you down"

I flopped on my back "It's alright"

"I'm a bit concerned right now. I said I was an angel"

"And I heard you."

"I was hoping you would at least scream"

I rubbed my forehead I could already sense a migraine was coming "That wouldn't solve a thing."

"And I'm not going to lie it's slowly freaking me out but I think I'll pass on the screaming"

He cleared his voice, the tenseness in his shoulders stiffened even more "We have to leave Sam"

"And go where?"

"I have a place out in Ohio, a farm I can keep you safe there"

"A farm? Wait...who was that guy? You never said"

"You didn't ask." Jason ran an exhausted hand over his face. "He's a fallen angel he'd killed three humans

stealing their souls and selling them to a demon"

"Oh that sounds nice" I said sarcastically, my stomach was already doing twists and turns.

"It mutates us and brands us as Fallen. Your wings usually start to break off or if a demon gives you a bit of it's power

you turn into one of them."

I shook my head "My life can never be just ordinary"

He leaned over to kiss my cheek, I let him. "I'm sorry."

I leaped up "How long can you stay away from" I can believe I was asking this "Heaven?"

"A couple of months, I usually go back every night but since I stayed the weekend here I haven't been back."

He groaned remembering something "My mother is going to be so worried, she'll probably send my dad"

"You have a family?"

"Yeah Angels can reproduce with one another He allows it."

There was a knock at the door then Sonny's voice "Hey Jason are you sleep?"

Jason went to answer the door and looked kind of disappointed that he wouldn't

be able to stay at the cabin with them "Yeah we are but something came up with my family and I was going

back into town. Sam's coming along too"

"Really? Sorry dude"

"Yeah things happen. I'll be able to catch up with you later on"

"Your bailing on us?!" Claudia hollered at us from behind Sonny. Yeah Claudia would exaggerate like the world

was going to end because we were leaving.

"No one's bailing Clau"

"Definition of bailing" Claudia raised her hand like she was reading from a book "When person A goes somewhere

with friends then leaves before--"

"His Aunt is dying!"

"I know I'm going to sound like a cold hearted bitch but I don't care!" She crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out

"I know I shouldn't have let them come"

"You invited them!"

"Ugh! For-get it. Bye Sam and I know when you go back your going to hang out with Carly so while your at it tell her I said 'di-hi"

"I won't!"

"You will!"

From down the hall Robin yelled "She's bailing what?"

* * *

We were riding in a creme colored Jeep Liberty.

It had butt warmers. I loved it.

"Hold up what about my mom? I know she's already livid about me leaving with out

permission when I'm supposed to be on punishment"

"Shit" He mumbled irately "What's your mothers number again?"

Again? When had he ever known my mothers number? "212-555-8823"

He started texting on his phone silently not telling me what he was up too.

Why didn't he just let me do it? He was supposed to be driving.

"What are you doing?"

"Handling it" He answered gruffly.

"How?"

"Don't worry about. It's being taken care of"

With a 'kiss my ass' snort I snatched the phone away from his hands and bent over

it so he couldn't take it back. And when I read who it was being sent to I thought maybe it

was his grandmother but why would he be secretive about that? "Who the hell is Beatrice?"

"No one?"

"She's clearly some one." I don't know why I was jealous but just seeing a girls number

in his phone was driving me mad.

"I'm not with her if that's what your worried about"

"I'm not worried about anything"

He reached a hand out "Then give me my phone back"

I threw it blindly at his hands and snorted again. "Beatrice" Who the hell is she Black Mamba

from Kill Bill?

Jason smiled flirtatiously "I think I like you jealous. Kind of cute"

"Watch the road" I snapped, cheeks flushing pink.

"You like me Sam admit it--No!" Jason jerked the wheel to the left straining me against my tight

seat belt. I looked out the window to see a mass fall from the sky it looked like a bird.

But the closer it came the more I realized that it wasn't a bird but it did have wings and claw's

tiny but sharp bare teeth. And it was screaming at us, there was no way we could avoid it.

The thing came crashing through the wind shield. Glass splattered, shards of it scratching and

embedding it self into my Thing didn't take any time going straight for me.

It started clawing at my chest like it was trying to uncover buried treasure. It's winging flapping

wildly behind it. I couldn't shove it away or fight back. It was fruitless it was proving how much stronger

it was than me. With a grunt Jason wrapped his arms around It and unbelievably threw him self

out of the front seat. The car slowed since Jason hadn't had his feet on the accelerated

and I watched as Jason flew into the sky drop the Thing and pulled the wings from it's back.

It screeched like a banshee before falling and sinking into the ground.

My reaction? I threw up and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry if this is short, my computer is acting up so I tried to finish this up in hurry sorry if it shows. Anywhoo Sam is meeting the Q's and she'll meet some more and some ish will go down next chapter too. Read, favorite?, and review please. =P**

My eyes opened from a thin crusty lining.

My shirt was bloody and my hands were too.

When I lifted the torn up shirt from my chest

I was shocked. There wasn't any evidence that

I had ever been hurt at all. No gashes, scratches

ors scabs. When I was sure that I was alive and well

I looked around and noticed that I had been taken out of the

car and placed in the grass. Jason was no where in sight though.

SNAP!

The sound made my heart race and when I looked around

I found my self hovering a couple of inches above the ground.

I screamed when I saw my shadow. Hanging from my back

were two medium sized wings flapping like I was a hummingbird.

My fear only made them flap even faster lifting me higher in the air.

"Oh no oh no oh no. Jason! Jason! Help!"

I had risen to the top of the tree's. Birds looked out to me from

their nests in amusement. Chirping in derision at the flying human.

"Sam! Look down here" Jason was standing near the road with

a woman whowas looking at me with genuine concern.

Yes even in my condition I was miffed that there was a girl with him.

Beatrice? I did not want this other woman to see me like this.

"How do I get down?"

"It's easy" Jason hollered not sounding relaxed at all

" All you have to do is glue your legs together and dive down with your body"

Deep breath. Legs together. Dive.

Soon I was only three feet off the ground, Jason tugged me down with his hand.

And I looked over my shoulder at my wings. They weren't white like I thought angels

wings were supposed to be. Instead they were a faded dowey yellow.

"Wings? Jason do you see this? How the hell did I get wings?!"

"When the mutant attacked you it sparked the part of you that I gave you of myself.

Your body healed itself with the powers I transfered to you when you were nine.

And that triggered you to growing your wings finally."

"What do you mean by finally?"

He winced, "I didn't mean to add that. It was anticipated that you would grow

wings also. We didn't know they would be yellow."

"What color are yours?"

"White"

"So am I a mutant?"

"Hell no"

The woman laughed, amused at the pun he used.

"Who are you?"

She gave me her hand to shake "I'm his sister, Emily." Her voice was soft and soothing.

Tension in my chest seemed to relinquish.

"Our wings are made of spirital matter you can put them away any time you want. You and

any other angel or demon are the only one's who can see them" Jason explained, for a second

his wings appeaed, large, thick wings that flapped like jet engines before disappearing.

"See, it's easy and all you have to do is think about it"

Go away go away come back another day!

Why did I sing the rain song? Because for some reason it wouldn't really hurt and I just thought it

was crazy to just think 'disappear' and these things would go away.

But when I looked behind me they weren't there.

"We should really go I don't want any more to come back for her" Emily's wings appeared and then she

disappeared altogether. Taking my hand Jason told me to close my eyes. The next time I opened them we

were in a large room.

"Emily what do you mean-- oh" Emily was in the room too with a short blond woman with wide eyes.

The woman began walking towards us "Hello Samantha, I'm Monica. I've been dreaming of this moment"

She hugged me and kissed my cheek "You've come to join us right?"

"Join you?"

"I hadn't really got to that part yet mom" Jason said, resigned.

Monica gasped "I'm so sorry."

"What is she talking about?"

"I'll tell you later, now let me introduce you to my family. This is my mother"

Some one flew by my side and then another woman was in the room. Short, redheaded and scowling.

"Your father is working on my very last nerve" She directed to Jason "Who is this?"

"_This _is Samantha" I said, stepping towards her defensively.

"Ohh this is the girl that he doesn't stop talking about"

Jason began coughing, his mom slapped him on the back "Yes Sam when he is here he's usually talking

about you. So we pretty much know everything there is to know about you"

"I hope not everything"

"EVERYTHING" Tracy cackled.

"Come on let me introduce you to my father"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for waiting for an update. I've been lazy as hell. Any writer knows though if you don't have the right inspiration then you won't be able to write anything that's **_**you**_**. I'm working on Love That Last Forever after I update it I'm going to skip ahead a few months into spring. Thank you, and for daily updates go to my page to know which stories I will be updating or creating next!**

"Oh you better have an explanation for this!"

I heard my mothers voice but I wasn't sure

how she could be in heave with me.

"Wake up!" I heard her growl above me.

I woke uop and found I was in bed

My bed! Laying on top of the matress

eagle style. How could I explain to her

what had happened?

She threw balled up paper at me

missing purposively "You've gone

five hundred minutes over your phone

plan Sam do you think..."

As my mom screamed, and accused

and repeated threats I was growing

tired of I was trying not to feel any

emotions at all. My wings acoud pop

up at any given time.

"Are you listening to me? Because I'm

not sure you are!"

"I'm sorry mom" Damn I wish I could say

it like I meant it.

She choked on bitter laughter "Your sorry?

That's a new word for you. Your punishment

has been extended stay in your room"

When she left I logged into my Yahoo Messenger

account immediately my offline messages began

popping up.

**Carly**: _O mmmm geeee! Jax is being a compete_

_doofus but I don't care more diamond please! BTW_

_tell Claws I said 'fuck off' holla! Oh yeah babes I'm_

_girly gangsta now =P_

**Claudia**: _Robin and I have a bet either your preggers,_

_dead, or you and Jason have elope to Hawaii. I'm_

_personally going for preggers_

**Claudia**: _Hey babe wasn't yesterday f-u-n? Jason is a_

_sweetheart!_

I logged off and stared blankly at the screen

what the hell were they talking about? I

didn't see Claudia yesterday and just before

that she mentioned Jason and I leaving the

cabin! Wh did she do that how much

time passed and whay was she thinking it

was only two days later?

Fear crept in and I felt small prickles run up my back

and with a cover shake sound my wings appeared

I felt them flap behind me bursting almost effortlessly

out of my shirt. And following Emily's and Jason's

instructions I made them fade back. Before my

mom left for work she'd ordered me not to leave the

house.

Fifthteen minutes later I was at the park.

The same one that Claudia and I were attacked.

As I ran into the thickness of trees I remembered

how we ran that night Jason had saved us. My

heart ached with loss. I wanted to see him badly.

When I was content with how far I was I concentrated

on the fear I felt that day. I began flying in the air

instead of chirping in derision at the clumsy bird

they stared in bewilderment.

"Your getting the hang of that!" I heard Emily

she was sitting Indian style on the tall, wild

grass. She patted the earth beside her

"Come on down"

"Everyone thinks it's two days after you left

the cabin instead of your mom she doesn't

even know that you left" Emily explained.

"Thanks my mom is already blowing up over

my phone bill"

"I heard" Emily said before she coiuld stop

herself.

"What do you mean you heard?"

Emily sighed "Just because you can't see

Jason doesn't mean he isn't there"

I looked around, everything was still "Is he

here now?"

Emily began picking with her fingers "No

he left when I arrived"

"He doesn't want to talk to me any more?"

What had happened that had made them

make the decision to bring me back

and wipe my memory on what exactly

had happened? It wa frustrating not knowing

"He just wants to give you a little space" I

hated when others decided what was best for me.

They were usually wrong and if they were right

almost always I did it anyway.

"That's not what he thinks"

I was pissed I stood up grounding my feet into the

soft dirt "Well he's wrong! What happened anyway?

why was I sent back?"

"Jason was so excited for you to meet his family that

he was literally dragging you to meet our dad. And when

you saw him you were stunned. And then Dad let something

very important and secret slip out of his mouth and when you

heard what he said it went all down hill from there." She looked

angry at her dad at that moment. "So we all talked about it and

we think that maybe we could protect you from earth instead"

Emily got to her feet and dusted her dress off. "I just wantd to make

sure you were alright. Kind of freaked ot when you came here"

I yawned, suddenly exhausted "Well I'm going back home now"

Emily smiled sadly, "Goodbye Samantha"

* * *

Home again I was finishing a round of homework

that had appeared on my bed. Jason had definitely

been here. I was almost done with my rough draft

on the Civil War when I felt something 'someone'

near. "Jason?"

He didn't appear or answer "Look if your going to be

in my home, in my room you better be visible or go back

to heaven I'm pretty sure you can do your job from up there"

"One, two, three" I counted. Jason didn't appear and now having

and attitude I had a plan to do something he wouldn't like. I called a

college frat that had repeatedly asked me out. "Hey! Sam you finally

going to let me take you out?"

"Uh-huh I've been thinking about you Mike"

"Good things I hope" He replied cockily.

"Only, baby" I lied. "Meet me at Starbucks we met at in sixty"

"Alright sexy see you there"

Flirty dress? Check!

Pumps? Check!

Thong? Check!

Bare legs? Check!

Mikey's jaw dropped when he saw me. I know that

Jason's had probably fall off and broken into tiny

little pieces when Mikey squeezed my ass. We sat,

chat and laughed it was impressive how Mikey could

drink, take and stare at my boobs all at the same time.

My Nexus rung and I didn't mind the interruption "Hello?"

"What on Earth (excuse the pun) are you doing?" Emily

hammered into my ear.

I replied back cheerfully "Hey Em! I'm not doin anything"

I winked at Mikey "Yet. Why what's up?"

"Cleavage, legs, heels, and--Jason you throw one more thing

aand I'll get dad out here!" Emily shifted the phone and continued.

"Your clearly trying to get Jason's attention and you've---" Jason

snatched the phone away "Leave that jackass and go home. Now"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be there waiting for you. This is what you wanted right?"

I smiled coyly at Mikey " Umm I don't know I'm having a pretty good

time here with Mikey"

Mikey grinned stupidly "Same here sexy who you talkin'

to anyway? Hang up."

"Bye babe Mikey wants to continue our conversation and

talking on the phone is just plain rude"

"SAM!"

I hung up. I wanted Jason to grovel his ass off. After the cafe we met

Claudia and Sonny at his place along with a case of beer and a fifth of

Vodka. Four shots in and Mikey was all over me I played along but I let it

stop at his hand trying to reach ever so casually up the skirt of my dress.

"Come on baby let me-"

"Get your hands off of her"

I looked behind Mikey to see a visibly pissed off Jason.

Mikey looked andsaw the towering ' I'll kick your ass' looking

Jasonand jumped up from the couch. I pulled my skirt down an Jason

frowned even more.

"Let's go"

Mikey who found his balls pretty quickly approached Jason

"What if she wants to stay?"

Jason was still staring madl at me but I could tell he was happy to see me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "She doesn't"

My heels felt like flopping fish. My thoughts were jumbled I couldn't even

form a sentence. "Were you really kissing that asshole?"

I pushed my hair back looked around and saw he had led me to his car.

He gotin on the other side "Sam do not act like this right now." Jason's

voice came out soft but I knew that meant he was even angrier than I thought.

So I got into the car clumsily. "You don't have to yell" Already my ears were ringing.

The beer and vodka had kicked in full effect. Mikey was in Sonny's doorway pisse and

some what worried about me. Claudia was 'busy' with Sonny.

When we got home I hadn't sobered up one damn bit

but I did remember I was supposed to be making

Jason jealous. I walked with difficulty up the stairs and to my

room kicking my pumps off into a corner. Jason most likely seen me

naked a hundred times over I don't care what he says. I pulledmy dress over

my head and picked some pajamas out. All while Jason watched seething as

I ignored him and went to shoer. When I came back out Jason was sleeping peacefully

on the far sideo f my bed. He was even snoring. I slept beside him happy (if drowsy and

tipsy) that he was back. Jason woke me up when it was a acouple hourse before dawn.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

I frowned decided to make it more difficult "For what?"

He laughed and huffedme to his warm body. "For leaving you, I didn't want to

I just wanted to keep you safe. That's all I ever wanted.

I breathed him in, "I've missed yoiu so much and we barely

know each other and I just...don't know"

Jason kissed me, sighed "I do" he shifted us so that he was on his back

and my body was at his side with my head laying on his chest.

"Don't do that again let me make the decision if something is too much for me"

"Next time" He replied hoping that would never come.

"Your not going to leave me now are you?"

"Never"

I pinched him, he hissed. "Okay not again"

I pressed myself into his frame "Good, I want to go to bed" I fell asleep instantly content

in Jason' arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that this is so short!

Jason wasn't beside me when I woke up

and that was a good thing since my mom

was there raging about my phone bill still.

I hated being dragged out ofsleep so I didn't

hold anything back even if my words were going

to dig me deeper into a hole.

"Then just turn my phone off! I really don't care either way"

I rolled over in my covers and rubbed my fett together for warmth.

I was freezing and ticked off. So not a good combination.

Hands propped at her hips mom glared down at me not happy at all

with my attitude. "How long do youwant to be grounded Sam? Do you

ever want to hang out with your friends?"

I wanted to scream that it didn't matter

if I was on punishment or not she was

never home to reinforce my grounding

so I could do as I please without knowing

I didn't say that of course becuase then

she would know. So I thought of another

smart comment. "I would love to be in the

ground right about now"

"Sam you are impossible" She replied curtly.

"Wasn't it you mom who told me that nothing was impossible?" I responded

"I'm too tired to argue with you Sam. Good night I'm going to bed"

I sunk my head into my pillow not wanting to catch those hurt eyes of hers.

She could melt your heart with those eyes. Too bad literal demons were

haunting me to care. I felt heartless, sure but she was the mom not me.

I'm her daughter she should feel that there was something going on with

me. She was too bust to care too.j

Around midnight Carly IM'd me. It was a picture of Claudia...kissing a random guy.

Carly: This is twenty minutes ago! And guess who I'm sending it to next?

I wrote her back one word to summarize my thoughts.

Sam: Bitch!

Carly: =] It's not my fault the girl should've done her dirt elsewhere!

Coincedently and Claudia was logged in too, from her phone.

I sent the picture to her and she went ballistic

after I told her that Carly was sending it to Sonny.

Turns out her and Sonny had broke up hours ago.

So the picture didnt' hurt anything.

Claudia was just annoyed that Carly had taken a picture of her.

Carly didn't like that at all. They began arguing with each other

through me. Telling me to tell the other what she said. I got so

tired of it that I just logged off and went to bed.

School is the worst kind of punishment there is.

It felt like prison. The teachers were bad, the students

were worse, and the hall monitors were like prison guards.

You talk you were punished, you moved you were punished.

No one wanted to be there but you had no choice. You

had to serve your six hours of time.

There was an slight interruption when the phone rang.

Most of the class sighed in relief because Mrs. Timmons

had to pause and go answer the phone.

She answered with a nasal "Yes...Yes. Hmm alright"

She hung up and walked back to the board "Samantha

they want you int he office"

Emily was waiting for me there. She sat with her legs crossed

arms on top of her knee she smiledwhen she saw me. "Sam" she

stood up and her dress feell to her ankles, arm outsretched with

a brand new Nexus. She handed it to me. "We know your mom took

your cell phone and we decided to buy you one we can't be sure

that your aurora isn't deminishing"

"Oh thanks" I took the phone, and pocketed. "Wait a minute what do

you mean it's deminishing?" Emily got this pained look on her face

like she had screwed up.

"Em what's going on?"

"Jason canbarely sense you anymore. It has to do with your aura.

It's dissolving we think"

"That would mean I was dying and I'm not. Can't it be hiding?

Not hiding but can't it be hidden? Like if what ever is after me

is cloaking my aura so you all can't get to me?"

"Wow-ugh-we never thought of that!" She hugged me "Gosh Sam

am I relieved your not going to be crossing over anytime soon! I don't

know how Jason would've gotten over you."

"What?"

"This is great so we don't have to worry about you

slowly dying we just have to worry abouta higher level demon

cloaking you so we won't know wher you are to save you!"

"What?"


	12. Chapter 12

"This is so not a good idea Sam" Jason chided as I pulled him

kicking and screaming up the path to Carly's house. She was throwing

a party and had invited me. I hadn't spent any time with her really and

she was mad at me that I left her that day I made Jason jealous. Jason

didn't want me to go alone so there for he had to come. He didn't have to

bitch about it though, that was just annoying. We reached the front yard and

it was crowded with all sorts of teenagers and college students.

"Look all I want is for us to have fun. I'm tired of all this angel and demon

business for tonight all we are is boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't you want

to dance with me?" I squeezed his hand hard if he dared say no it'll be hell

to pay.

"Of course I do baby" He said walked a little more with pace instead of

that hesitant stalk he was doing. He squeezed my hand back gently, and

tugged away to wrap a long, muscled arm around my waist. Carly was

on the porch with LuLu who smiled and greeted us happily.

"Hey there girl!" She hugged me and nodded at Jason. "Cute boy"

Jason grunted at the assumption that he was a 'boy'. That's when

Sonny came crashing into the back of me. Jason shoved Sonny back when

he realized who he was they did some stupid weird handshake and that was that.

Carly grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me into the house leading me to the kitchen

where Lulu followed us. We leaned against the counter and Carly poured us drinks. Being

with the holy Jason I declined liquor. It just seemed wrong to drink especially knowing that

Jason was a freaking angel and that I was a mutant angel...I think. It was confusing to think about.

And plus all I wanted to do tonight was have fun.

The girls and I joked, laughed, and talked until Sonny

and Jason came looking for us. Jason pulled me into the living room to

dance. And he was a spectacular dancer. He didn't even do some mortifying

dance that would make me go red. My back was pressed intimately agaisnt his chest

as we danced. His hands rested on my belly and my waist. "I'm glad you forced me to come"

"I'm happy you let me" I replied, sighing sincerely content at where I was.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"I love you too Jason" I said, turning to face him but just then I felt a nudge at my lungs.

Then I felt like I couldn't breath my mind was telling me I couldn't breath.

But I could.

I was.

It was a feeling in my lungs though and in my mind that was telling me to panic. To scream, to run.

But I wouldn't because I could breath, I was fine.

For now, because it wasn't normal for your brain

to tell your body to stop breathing.

It wasn't in the least and I knew not to ignore it.

I had to tell Jason.

That was clearly unavoidable since he was holding me by

the shoulders saying something to me that I couldn't hear.

Frustrated he latched on to my arm and tugged me out of

the house and back to his car. He placed me in the passenegers

seat and in a blink Emily was in the back with Nicholas.

"What's going on?"

Jason's eyes didn't stray." I don't know but she's about to tell me"


	13. Chapter 13

"I can not tell you anything because nothing happened" I shouted

up at my gorgeous boyfriend who was an angel and his more angelic

sister. They gave each a look before turning back to me. "Well some-

thing obviously happened because I was brought here by the both

of you"

I huffed, "uh-huh I didn't call you. I wouldn't have since I wasn't

in any danger at all" I crossed my arms across my chest in defiance.

And shaky defiance at that since I was freaking shaking literally in

my boots. Jason came toward to cup my jaw and give me a peaceful

stare "Baby you were freaked out back there and you just keeping

it from me because you don't want to ruin this night and your afraid."

_Stupid, sexy, tall angel who always says the right things _I thought inwardly.

"Emily you can go I want to speak with her in private" Jason said to Emily who

disappeared just the words left his lips.

"Come on" Jason coaxed tapping his lap like I was supposed

to just climb into his

lap and sob. No way Jose. No offense to anyone named Jose.

It was a lie I would do exactly that shit I did do exactly that.

Within a few minutes I managed to run a very

cute t-shirt.

"Why does this crap always happen to me? Why? I'm a bitch at times but I'm not that bad

that I have to be cursed with all this shit. Gosh I feel so cursed!" I cried, letting out every

drip that demanded to shed.

Jason tensed underneath me and in the arms that held me. "Cursed huh?"

I wiped my eyes and looked up at him "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel cursed to have me Samantha?" Jason asked hurt.

"What? No! Why would you ask me that Jason? I would never feel that way about you"

Jason finally looked down to see me, "I love you Sam. I do. I love you so much that it feels like a sword to my chest when you say things like that when you groan over and over that you can't wait until all this ends and you get to be normal again. Am I a part of 'you can't wait until it's over' bit? I'm not normal"

"Jason are you kidding me? I would never want you to leave, and of course I don't look at you and think 'oh he's normal' you're an angel, Emily's an angel and I'm a mutant angel. It's just what I have to deal with."

"Yeah but how long will you deal with it?"

I groaned your taking this way to personal Jason, damn." I was at a still point I didn't know what the hell to say. I was still stuck at what happened earlier. So I remained silent.

When Jason took me home I hugged him before he left. "Jason I love you too, and I don't want to think I don't because I do. I already accepted that life wasn't going to be normal again and I'm okay with that."

"You are?" Jason asked not to sure.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips happy that we'd gotten out of that argument without breaking up over normality. I tried to back away but he wouldn't let me instead he kissed me more and I was absolute putty in his hands.

Now this was normal. And I mean normal in the most sarcastic

way possible. It was Jason and I in Heaven practicing how to fly.

And Jason was tres annoyed with me since I fell like a bajillion times.

When he caught me on my bajillion and sixth fall he glared weary at me.

"Can you please take this seriously? What if I'm not there to save you and

you must fly away? You have to take this seriously baby or I might lose you"

I rolled my eyes wouldn't I just turn into a angel like you?"

He didn't like my attitude at all, I felt like I was two seconds from a spanking.

He was acting like a father. Jason had been acting like this for days. Maybe we

Needed a bit of breathing room. Not too much but a couple of days would suffice.

I proposed the idea and I regretted it when his eyes widened and then turned to slits.

"Let's take you home then" And then he scooped me up and transported us home.

It was situated that Carly, Lulu and I would go to a club

on the South side of town. It was a new one called Amberts.

And Carly said they even sold drinks under the table. I didn't know

She was that serious about that though. When we arrived there

We sat in the back with a loner boy and Carly and him began talking.

Ignoring them for a second I took in the view. Lots of cute boys, lots of

Partying, lots of fun. I was going to have a great day.

The loner left and I looked to see what he left on the table was a cup of dark

Liquid. Liquor. Carly took a gulp and passed it to me and I took a gulp. We finished

the cup moments later and were approached by two college boys. They both had facial

hair and Carly almost died of drool. She danced with the tall one and I danced with the

giant. He was abnormally tall but I didn't mind because he was mega cute. I shouldn't

care about his looks though because I was taken by Jason the Angel who acted more

of an ass then an angel.

Me and the Giant danced for what half a hour before I saw Emily and Nicholas dancing

just a few feet away. They weren't really dancing though, more like swaying to the beat

and boring their eyes into my body. I quit dancing and Giant followed me over to Emily and

Nick. He even shook their hands and introduced them selves.

Emily grabbed my hand and led us to the bathroom with a "We'll be back in a few guys"

When we were safely in the bathroom, Emily fixed me with her I'm-trying-to-look-terrifying looks.

It didn't work the effects of that dark liquor were kicking in. At the wrong time, if Jason decided

He should pop up and give me a lecture all he would get was a uncoordinated, stumbling, laughing Sam.

That was what Emily was getting. I didn't know what was funny but I was laughing my ass off about

nothing. And knowing that I wasn't laughing at anything funny was funny in it self so I was a laughing my ass off. Emily wasn't amused. She fixed me with a disproving stare and disappeared and I went back to the Giant and Nicholas wasn't there.

I danced some more.

I spent the night with Carly and we crashed in the same bed. Her curls whacked me in the face every time she turned and she snored like she had the audio for NASCAR in her nostrils. We slept well past noon and I had a bunch of missing calls, voicemails and text messages. It was probably my mom but I checked them any way and found that it was a number I didn't recognize. I called it back and Jason answered distraughtly.

"Sam!"

"What's up?"


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the second to last chapter of this story...sorry. I'm trying to end most of my stories to start on new ones. I know it's wrong to just abruptly end them but it's better than not being inspired by them and just not doing anything at all.**

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"Why?" I asked, waking up fully as I heard the concern in his voice.

"I can't sense you anymore, so you have to come back up here" Jason told me.

I knew what he was implying, "Heaven? That's what 'up here' means?"

"Where are you?"

"Carly's"

Carly didn't understand why I needed to leave so early.

"I never see you anymore and you don't ever answer your

phone. Where are you going?"

She was right if I wasn't with Jason I was with Brenda. I barely found

the time to see her. I hated seeing that look of hurt on her face.

"Look give me three days and then I promise, you and I are ditching

school and we're going to the mall"

"Whatever"

"I promise!" I exclaimed, I needed her to believe me. She was my

best friend I didn't want her thinking that I didn't have time to

be her friend anymore.

"Don't bail on me" I could tell she was doubting my promise

already.

"I won't"

* * *

My second time in Heaven and I wasn't even dead yet. I didn't know if this was a good thing or bad.

Either way I enjoyed the feel of Jason's bed underneath me. It was soft as a cloud.

"Your back" I heard from the doorway, I look up and saw Tracy, Jason's aunt. She says it as a accusation more than a observation.

"I didn't really have a choice" Jason would've brought me kicking and screaming if I refused anyway.

Tracy shrugged, "It's his duty to guard you, even though in my opinion your more trouble than your worth"

"Thank you" I reply sarcastically, upsetting a archangel wasn't at the top of my list.

Jason came in to save me, "Tracy, you came to welcome Sam back?"

"No, actually I didn't even know she would be coming back. Alan just informed me"

She didn't let Jason say anything she just turned on her heel and walked out. "I bet her visit is just going to be delightful"

"Don't let her bother you"

"I'm not" I said truthfully, "Now what do you angel's do for fun here?"

"Wow!" I exclaimed, as we shot up into the sky and flew. I followed Jason over buildings, and houses, statues, and clouds.

It was the most beautifuliest place I'd ever seen, well that is kind of predictable since this was Heaven.

"Jason!" I heard someone from behind us call. Jason stopped in his tracks and I ran into him causing us to tumble down, down, down from the sky.

Jason way more experienced in flying than me stopped from falling any more from the sky. He caught me in one of his arms. And we both saw who called his name.

"_Courtney_" Just by the way he said his name I could tell that she was his ex. And I could possibly tell by the way she was staring at me. Like she really wished I could just disappear.

Her smile was lined with invisible posion, I wondered if she blew Jason a kiss would he drop dead. "Hello Jason. Long time no see"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were..." He didn't finish his sentence and I knew it was because I was there.

"I'm back, I've missed you" My stomach dropped to my ass. Was she really hitting on my boyfriend while I was right there?

"Courtney" He said, warning her.

"I want you back" She stated.

I wasn't an angel, and I damned sure wasn't afraid to put any bitch in there place. "He's mine. So back off"

"He was mine first!" She shrieked, "I don't care if he loves you. He. Was. Mine. First!"

The sky changed from sunny, to 'go down in your basement and don't come for a couple of days' weather.

_Sam drop from the sky...Emily will save you. _I heard Jason's voice in my head telling me to do this.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to drop from the sky hoping that Emily would catch me.

_Go! Courtney will kill you...it's something wrong with her. Her wings are_ wrong. I didn't know what he was talking about

until I looked behind her and saw that feathers were missing from her wings, and that bones were poking out from them.

There color looked rotten. Wrong was right.

Telling your body not to fly was hard. It's like telling your body not to breath.

I did it though, I fell, hard, and I couldn't breath. Wind whipped around me to fast.

And I couldn't resist screaming my ass off either.

Until Emily caught me, in gentle, and surprisingly strong arms. "Gotcha! You didn't doubt me did you?"

"What?" I replied breathlessly, "I wouldn't dare"

She laughed knowingly, "Uh-huh. Let's get you home"

* * *

I don't know why I thought home was _my _home.

Duh, she meant their home. I couldn't possibly go home right now.

Because some jealous bitch wanted my boyfriend and wanted me dead in the process.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner" Emily muttered to herself.

"It's kind of evident now. She went psycho when Jason finally realized he wanted Sam" Nik said.

I was in my own land at the time but I caught that last bit, "What are you talking about?"

"Being your guardian angel even if he had a girlfriend you were basically his main focus, you know making

sure that you stayed alive and out of trouble...or at least the kind that could get you killed. Jason found out he

loved you. Didn't want to be with Courtney anymore and dumped her."

"That doesn't make sense, he's my guardian angel isn't it against the rules to..."

"He was going to Fall for you but turns out your half angel now, becuase of that accident all those years ago"

"Courtney was counting on that he would file for another Charge because he couldn't be with you but...when he found

out that you were half angel he didn't"

"_Whooa_."

"Yep"

"The question now is what powers do you have?" Tracy asked,

"Because if I were you I wouldn't want to be here sitting around I would want to be out there fighting that plague Courtney"


	15. Chapter 15

LAST CHAPTER!

Thank all of you who have stuck with me through it all!

"Don't stare at me!" I ordered nervously at them.

Tracy snorted, "How else are we going to see if you have powers?"

Nik gave me a reassuring smile, "Calm down Sam, it's us. We need to see if anything changes while you're trying"

I sighed, "I don't even know what I need to do to even do anything!"

"It's been apart of you all of these years, you just never known that you had it so you never used it. Feel it in you" Emily said.

"Fine" I said begrudgingly, I really didn't want to do this.

I already wasn't a normal teen, I didn't need superpowers to compliment the wings.

I listened to Emily's directions, I tried to feel the powers inside of me.

Then my thoughts kind of digressed to Jason. And I remembered why

I was even do this and I became angry.

I because enraged by the thought of him with that bitch, and not knowing what was going on.

He could've been killed by now! No...no Jason was still alive I felt him in my heart.

Surely if he was dead I would be able to _feel _it.

Back to being pissed!

"OW!" Nik howled, "ow, ow, ow,ow! Sam stop!"

I opened eyes I never knew I had closed to see Nik red, and yelling at me to stop whatever he thought I was doing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your burning me! Stop it! What are you thinking about?" He demanded.

It hit me fast that me being angry could've ignited this, especially since I was connecting with whatever powers were inside of me.

To reverse it I thought about good things, like shopping with my friends, Jason's kisses, and my baby sister.

"Whatever you were thinking about remember to use that when you go against Courtney" Nik panted, his skin still red but a bit paler.

"I don't get it, I didn't feel anything what was happening to you?" I asked.

"I don't know suddenly my body felt like I had been thown in a preheated oven. My skin felt like it was burning...I can still kind of feel it"

"Oh my-" Can't say God's name in vain up here. "I'm so sorry Nik!"

"Eh, I was anticipating that, that would happen. I just didn't think it would be me, or it would be _that_." Nik admitted.

Tracy wasn't impressed, "What else can you do? Think about...Jason dying in your arms"

"What? Are you sure that you're a angel? That little tibit there kind of has me thinking the latter"

She laughed, "Oh come on, think about it and let's see what happens"

Again I complied, thinking about Jason laying bloody, empty, in my arms wasn't an image I wanted to even think of. I did anyways. My body

filled with sorrow, my eyes became blurry and I felt a mist flow past me. Then water, and after a clap of lightning.

"That looks effective, can you pin point it at something?" Tracy questioned, looking at the spot where the lightening hit.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, I was shocked by what had just happened. That was me doing those things, this was just too much to process in

such short time. I was already trying my hardest to accept that I was freaking angel- half angel to be precise. Now I had to deal with freaking

powers that could've stayed hidden if I didn't want to connect with them!

_This was for Jason,_ I had to tell my self.

"Try, Sam you don't have much time to do this. You've connected with your powers, and usually you go through a stage where you practice and

take time to understand your powers before really using them in battle. You don't have time for that, this is it!" She was right.I was going to kick major angel ass!

When I found that bitch I was going to drive a bolt of lightening right in her heart.

She had put my life in hell, having freaking mutants attack me! She was defintely going to pay for all the pain

she had created. And if she hurted Jason, I was going to kill her. Alan had ordered me not to kill her, beat her up until

she was barely breathing but not kill.

Emily was flying beside me, I couldn't locate angels by smell since I wasn't fully angel so I left that to Emily.

"There not that far away, can you fly faster Sam?" Emily asked, she had a certain vibe coming off of her today. She seemed darker,

and I knew it was because of her brother being in trouble.

I knew we had found them and not because suddenly I could scent them. A knife whizzed pass me and I heard that wicked bitch laugh.

"You came back! I've been waiting for you, I wanted to see if you had the courage to fight me"

"Where's my brother!" Emily yelled before I could speak.

Courtney grimaced, "Why did you come?" She looked over her shoulder, "Jason is fine...for now. He's just talking with a couple of friends of mine"

That could only mean trouble. My heart raced, the air seemed staler than before. I was panicking, I needed to relax. Focus on one thing at a time.

I had to show her that she wasn't in charge, I was. That I was going to kick her ass, and then she was being prosecuted by whatever laws they had

here in Heaven. I had shared my opinion with Alan about how I thought Heaven was supposed to be Utopia. He said that there was never going

to be a place where everything was perfect. That was a fairytale. Courtney was the most recent angel to turn to the darkside in a thousand years.

So I guess Heaven was just a point behind of perfect.

Concentrating on the death of Jason (not something I like to think about at all). I directed all my grief at Courtney.

Her scream was glory to my ears, for a human being struck by lightning would've killed them. Angels were different, even as I struck her again.

She recovered and with the speed of light she was on me. Hitting me, scraping me, her strength was unforseeen. I dove down, and then back up

cracking her against the skull with my fist. For a brief moment I was distracted when I saw that Emily was no longer with us. She had disappeared,

probably to find Jason. "Jason and I were in love!" Courtney lied. I knew she was lying but I couldn't help but be angry, not jealous that she'd been

with Jason but she was lying. I wasn't stupid Jason never loved this woman, he might've cared for her but he didn't love her. Courtney was one delusional

nut case.

"Jason loves me Courtney, he told me so. He tells me everyday, and even if he isn't around to say it I can feel it." I gloated, I wanted her to feel what I was feeling.

I wanted her to be mad.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked, this was another kind of scream.

This one was of pain, not her weird dramatic sound effects she did when she was fighting me.

I took a second of not attacking her and I noticed that her arms and her face was entirely red.

I grinned, "No!" I tightened my hold and kicked her with my feet. My wings flapped faster at

my excitement. I didn't know if it would work but I was going to try.

I used my anger and my sadness at the same time.

It was hard but I tried, and it worked. As soon as I felt the feeling of a tingle down my spine I let go off her.

And watched her convulse at the power of the lightning, and the heat of my anger.

She didn't die, she passed out. Falling out of the sky at a recordable pace.

My gut urged me to just let the chick fall to her death but I couldn't do that.

I dove, and dove, until I reached her and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

I laid her on the ground and then I flew back to see if I could find Emily and Jason.

Bloody, breathless, and surrounded by dead mutant angel's, that's how I found Emily.

Jason sat, bound, and his mouth hanging in a 'o' as he stared at his sister in disbelievement.

"You okay?" I asked her, Jason didn't look harmed.

She didn't say anything for a second then she looked down at the bodies and scowled, "These poor men,

turned into this abomination for _her_" She looked geniunely broken up over the death of them.

"Jason, baby, are you alright?" I raced to him, and began to untie the ropes that he was in.

"Yes but are you! You're bleeding!" She looked more mad at me than at the person who had did the damage.

"I was saving you!" I replied crossly.

"You should've had someone else do it, you didn't have to fight her you know" He complained.

I stopped working at the ropes and smacked him on the top of his head. "I'll leave you here Jason"

"Okay, okay, I'm just worried. You are my Charge"

"This isn't the reunion I had in my head" I said, "I figured that I would save you, you'll be all 'oh Sam how can I ever repay you!

Your so beautiful, and brave!' and I'll say 'just give me a kiss' and then we'll make out."

Instantly he gave me, that sexy smile with lustful eyes, "Untie me, Sam and I'll give you anything you want"

"I'll hold you to that Jason"

* * *

"So are you going to stay?" Alan asked me hopefully. All of the Quartermaines were in the room,

all wanting to know what had happened which I'd already explained and what would be my choice.

"I'm sorry everyone but I can't stay, but I promise that I'll visit everyday. I have school, my friends, my family.

I have a life down there, I mean I'm still alive. Hopefully I'll be able to balance both, but if I can't I'm sorry I'll choose living over this"

Monica was understanding, "We wouldn't ask you to leave your family Sam, stay as long as you want here, or there.

As long as you check in once in a while, you have powers which come with responsibility from you and Jason.

We have to make sure that you're handeling them correctly."

"I don't have a problem with that" I said.

"Sam can I talk to you alone?" Jason cut in, he looked like he'd been waiting to say that a long time.

"Yeah" I said, then to the Quartermaines "Excuse me"

Jason and I left out of the room, and Jason dragged me along with him and I had to fight to keep pace with him. Abruptly we stopped

and he turned me to face him, he cupped my jaw and kissed me hard, kissed me long, I felt every word he wanted to say in every single

kiss. He pinned me against the wall, tugged my shirt up and carressed the small of my back to the edge of my bra. Wanting to keep each other close,

I thought for sure I would pass out from lack of oxygen. "I love you Sam, I love you so much I don't know what to do when you aren't by my side."

"I love you too Jason, I fight every single person on this Earth that comes between us" We kissed again, and again, and I wanted to stay like this

for the rest of the evening if I could.

He tore himself away reluctantly, "Stay with me, Sam" He whispered almost nervous on what I would say.

I carressed his cheek with my fingers, those blue eyes full of intense emotion...for me. "Forever"


End file.
